To Have And To Hold
by Wyvern's Elucidated Brethren
Summary: **Chapter 7 up** The sequel to 'Wedding Bells' et al, for everyone who demanded more :) Featuring Draco and Harry as a married couple. Slash.
1. Honeymoon

  
A/N: Hiyaaa! This is Lan (Alan). Me and Bel have just got back from holiday and with Wyv and Bel asleep I decided to write this as a sort of spinoff/sequel thingy to 'Wedding Bells', simply because I've been deprived of my fanfic for too long! Besides, there's a little surprise for Bel waiting at the end of this chapter :)  
  
This is for everyone who loved our last series, and who demanded more. Love you!   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine at all. Everyone belongs to the great JK Rowling. All I own are some rather naughty pics of Bel on holiday, and I want to keep them, for obvious reasons ;)   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Draco sighed happily as he looked at Harry snuggled up in bed beside him, sound asleep. He was so gorgeous. It had taken a while to sink in that they were really married, but it finally had and Draco considered himself to be the luckiest man alive. He kissed Harry's forehead and climbed out of the bed to make breakfast.   
  
They were currently in Rio for their honeymoon. As they hadn't been able to settle on just one location, they had decided to go to them all. So far they'd stopped off at Brighton (as Draco had needed a whole new wardrobe to take away with him), Paris, Madrid and Nepal, and after they had finished in Rio they were flying out to Switzerland. Well, they could afford it, so why not? After all, it wasn't every day that you got married to the man of your dreams.   
  
Harry awoke to the smell of frying bacon and smiled. Draco really did look after him. It was lovely. He reached for his glasses and climbed out of bed, wandering into the kitchen.   
  
"Why do you do that?" Harry asked after watching Draco for a couple of minutes.   
"Do what?" replied Draco, turning over the bacon.   
"Cook naked. I mean, I'd be too scared that I'd end up frying my todger by mistake."   
"Well, my dear, that's because you're an incompetent in the kitchen, whereas I am a gourmet and can do wonders with a sausage," replied Draco, grinning, going over to Harry and kissing him.   
"Well, it seems like the gourmet is letting the bacon burn," observed Harry. Draco swore and went to rescue the breakfast.   
  
After breakfast they decided to go for a swim in the pool. As it was still quite early they had the pool almost to themselves. Harry decided to show off and attempted a complex dive off the top board, which went wrong about halfway down and ended up with Harry landing in the water flat on his back.   
  
"Shut up, you!" scowled Harry, flinging water at Draco who was laughing so hard he had to hold on to the sides for support.   
"Sorry, Harry," replied Draco, still laughing. "I guess you just can't be perfect at everything, can you?"   
"Oh, and you can?"   
"Naturally," replied Draco, climbing to the top board and executing a near-perfect swallow dive. He swam over to Harry, who was looking sulky. "Being perfect at everything is one of the things I do best."  
  
"And what are the others?" murmured Harry seductively, moving closer to Draco and drawing him into a passionate embrace.   
"Would you like me to show you?" whispered Draco, moving his hands down Harry's shorts.   
"Mmm. Yes please," replied Harry, nuzzling Draco's neck.   
"Not here though," said Draco, clearing his throat and moving away.   
"Why not?" whined Harry.   
"Because there's a couple of little kiddies just turned up with their mum and I don't think they'd appreciate us shagging in front of them, do you?" Harry blushed, kissed Draco once, then took him by the hand and led him up to their room.   
  
"What shall we do now?" asked Harry later that afternoon, as they were lounging around by the pool eating ice-cream.   
"I know!" said Draco. "We could go..."   
"No shopping!" said Harry quickly. Draco shut up, looking disappointed.   
"Why?" he pouted. Harry had to resist the temptation to laugh and tried to look serious.  
"We've just come back! And you didn't buy anything, just looked at everything and then declared that it wasn't good enough. I swear those shop assistants looked ready to kill."   
"Yeah, I know, but there's that thing on at that club tonight, and..."   
"You don't have anything to wear," Harry finished, grinning. He sighed. "Go on then. Shopping."   
"Great! I just have to go and change." Harry groaned as Draco sped across the lawn and into the hotel. He'd never known anyone go through clothes quite like Draco.   
  
Later that evening, they had firmly established themselves on the dancefloor of the club. Harry didn't care what he looked like, he knew he must look stupid, but he'd got to that wonderful stage of drunkenness where Self Respect and Dignity had packed up left. Draco was also slightly tipsy and wasn't dancing, so much as waving his arms in the air totally out of time with the music and wasn't moving his feet much because he couldn't see straight and if he did move them he'd fall over. A few people had stopped whatever they were doing and laughing at them. Draco and Harry ignored them. They were having too much fun.   
  
Then Draco tried to move a foot forward and lost his balance. He crashed into Harry, who crashed into the girl behind him, and pretty soon a sort of domino-effect was taking place, with people crashing into other people and falling over. Harry mumbled an incoherent apology to the girl and helped a grinning Draco up.   
  
"Time to go home!" he announced.   
"Yay! Let's go to bed!" Draco squealed, draping himself round Harry. "Harry?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Can you actually see anything?"   
"No."   
"Nor can I. Oh dear, we are in trouble!"   
"We'll be able to find our way back to the hotel!" said Harry cheerfully, leading the way, stopping every few seconds to kiss Draco.   
  
*********************************************************************  
End notes: Yeah, I'm ending here, mainly cos I could go on all night and I need *some* sleep after driving over a hundred miles today. Do you like it? Do you want me to continue? Tough if you don't cos I will anyway. :) Lots of love to those of you who choose to review! Not done too badly without the other two, have I?  
  
****Bel's Surprise****  
  
Bel, you know I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I feel so lucky to be your boyfriend, and feel so privileged that you are my boyfriend. Writing these fics together has got me thinking. I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, which is why I've been so quiet. You asked me countless times what I was thinking about, I told you that I would tell you when I'm ready. I'm ready now.   
  
  
Bel, will you marry me?  
  



	2. Of course I can ski!

  
Bel: *stunned silence* Oh, my... Alan! ::buries face in Lan's shoulder and starts crying:: Yes! Yes I will marry you! I love you!   
Lan: *big dopey grin* I love you too, Mart!   
Wyv: *squeals* You two! Oh my god, you're getting married! ::hugs both:: Proposing through fanfiction...how sweet!   
Lan: Thanks to everyone who wished us luck in the reviews..thank you! ::huggies for all:: Omigod, he said yes!   
  
Bel: Thanks to: Damy, Just Silver, Mystical Kiwi, CrystalStarGuardian, SophieB, Kissaki, phat girl and Allie Potter. We love you guys! ::wipes eyes:: well.. suppose we'd better get on with the story then!   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A couple of days later saw Harry and Draco in the Swiss Alps, preparing to go skiing.   
"How can there be snow on the ground when it's so hot?" Draco asked, looking out of the hotel window. Harry sighed.   
"That's the thousandth time you've asked that, love, and I still don't know." Draco grinned, putting down the hairspray, putting on his sunglasses and surveying himself in the mirror.  
"Well, I'm ready. Shall we go skiing then?"   
"What? I'm not ready yet, how can you be ready before me?" Harry demanded, stunned. How could Draco be ready? They'd only been up an hour! Draco shrugged, and laughed at Harry's puzzled face.   
"Well, hurry up then dear, surely it can't take you that long to get dressed?" he mocked. Harry laughed too.   
"Sorry, bit of a shock to the system. It's never happened before."  
"Well I decided that you just couldn't improve on perfection today. Shall we go? Or do you need more time to do your hair?" Draco asked, holding out hairspray, gel and sparkly clips. He ducked as Harry threw the hairbrush at him. "Harry! So much violence in one so young!"   
"Shut it you," replied Harry, retrieving the hairbrush and putting it away, kissing Draco's cheek as he went past. He performed a charm on his glasses so they shaded his eyes from the sun. "I'm ready now. Let's go."   
  
Half an hour later, and Harry was demonstrating perfectly how not to ski. So far he had managed to run into a tree, fall over three times and crash into the instructor. Draco hadn't had a go yet; he was too busy laughing at Harry.   
  
"Shut up," Harry ordered, stepping out of his skis and flopping down onto the snow. "If you think you can do any better, then go ahead and show me."   
"Happy to oblige," replied Draco, setting off gracefully. It didn't last long; within moments he had done a spectacular somersault and rolled down the mountainside. He made his way back to Harry, red-faced and trying to bend his sunglasses back into shape.   
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid! You'd think that for thirty quid they'd be a bit more sturdy," Draco muttered. Harry laughed.   
"So you're a better skier than me, are you? Was I really that bad?"   
"I hit a rock!" Draco protested as Harry laughed harder. Draco scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it at Harry. It hit him in the face and he stopped laughing, scooped up a ton of snow into his arms, ran to Draco who was desperately trying to free his feet from his skis and dumped it down his neck.   
  
"Aaaargh!" Draco screamed. "That was cold, you bastard!" He finally managed to free himself from the skis, ran back a few feet and lobbed some more snow at Harry. Harry hastily made some snowballs and ran after Draco, pelting him. Draco dodged just out of reach and, when Harry's snowball supply was exhausted, lunged at Harry, sending them both sprawling into the snow. He pinned Harry down, grinning. "I'll have to punish you for that," he murmured softly, kissing Harry's neck.   
"Promise?" Harry murmured back, kissing Draco on the lips. "Want to go back to the hotel?"   
  
"Not just yet, I want to show you how well I can actually ski when there are no rocks hiding on the slopes." Draco got up and helped Harry up.   
"Honestly, Draco, do you have to be absolutely perfect in everything you do?"  
"Of course! It's why I'm so loveable," replied Draco, getting back into his skis. "Just watch this!" He set off, ending up in a heap just twenty feet away from where he started.   
"What's your excuse this time?" Harry called, as Draco made his way back up to him, cursing. .   
"These skis are crap. Let's go back to the hotel."   
  
*********************************************************************  
End notes, by Wyv: Sorry this chapter's so short! We'll have more out soon, but we just want to go out and celebrate now! Congratulations, Bel and Lan! Love you all. xxx  



	3. That damn dog!

Wyv: Well, here were are, yet another chapter for all you lucky people!   
Bel: Strange, isn't it, how this series is a lot easier to write than all our others. Still, it's a lot of fun!  
Lan: Thanks to our lovely reviewers: Kissaki (no date as of yet), PepperjackCandy (thank you!), Cat Samwise (We forgive you, hon! How was the vacation? Been anywhere nice?) and phat girl (Never seen The Pink Panther... but sleek and sexy and stylish is what Draco does best!)  
Bel: Here you go, peeps...sit back, relax and enjoy.   
Lan: Disclaimer: we own nothing, except Thor (who is actually mine in real life too!) and Elliott, who in actual fact belongs to one of our friends, and she doesn't know we've borrowed him for this story!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Draco stepped off the plane feeling tired but happy. Draco had insisted on using Muggle transport on the way back as he had never been on a plane before, and he had moaned and complained all the way through the flight. The in-flight movie was too cute and sickening ("It *is* meant to be for kids, Draco!"), the seats were too uncomfortable to go to sleep in, the food was awful, the toilet was too small. He didn't have a window seat, and Harry refused to swap. But he did like annoying the attendants, either by sticking his legs out in the aisle as they were coming up, or ordering a drink then changing his mind when they brought it to him. Which he did a lot.  
  
They were just collecting their luggage from the luggage rack when they heard a familiar Irish voice behind them, calling their names. Harry groaned. Seamus. Who would undoubtedly want to take them out, something that Harry was not feeling up to right at this moment. Seamus bounced up and flung his arms around them, nearly knocking them over.   
  
"Hello, boys! How was your honeymoon?"   
"Great," replied Draco, trying to get free of Seamus's iron grip, which was usually impossible.   
"What happened to your arm?" asked Seamus, pointing to Draco's arm, which was in plaster. Harry giggled.   
"We were skiing in Switzerland when he saw a Muggle girl who'd broken her arm and all her friends were signing her plaster cast. Draco thought that looked like fun and decided to promptly try and break his arm. It was quite a spectacular fall, though, I got it on camera!" Draco scowled.   
"I did *not* try and deliberately break my arm! I just can't ski!"  
"What? The great, wonderful and all-round perfect Draco Malfoy, actually *bad* at something?" Seamus said in mock-horror. "Hang on, I think I remember seeing on the news that Hell has frozen over..." Draco thumped Seamus on the head with his plaster cast, which hurt Draco more than it hurt Seamus. Draco then decided to sulk. "Why didn't you heal it by magic, anyway?"   
"'Cos he wanted a plaster cast for all his friends to sign," replied Harry.   
"Got quite a few signatures then," said Seamus.   
"Yeah, he asked everyone at the hotel. You'd be amazed at how many young women were vying for his signature. It was like being with a rock star." Draco still said nothing, arms folded, sulking.  
  
"Hey, don't be like that, Draco! I know what'll cheer you up - a night out with me and Dean! We've got a new boyfriend and he has to meet everyone at some point..." Seamus started bouncing again. "He's really nice, and he's got a capacity for drink that can almost rival mine..."  
"No, Seamus, we really want to go back home..." protested Draco, but Seamus, his arm still around Draco and Harry's shoulders, wasn't listening and propelled them forward to where Dean and their new bloke were waiting. He was tall, broad-shouldered and quite muscular, with purple spiked hair and a lot of piercings. Draco thought he recognised him, but he didn't know where he would have seen him.   
  
"Hi guys!" said Dean, grinning. "Have a good time? What happened to your arm, Draco?"   
"I fell over while skiing," Draco mumbled. Dean laughed.   
"I wish I could have seen that! I haven't seen you be bad at anything! Apart from Quidditch when we were at school, that is."   
"Ah, yes, the only flaw on my otherwise perfect character!" Draco gestured dramatically. "Sports are the bane of my existence! Sign my arm!"   
"Show off!" joked Harry, sliding his arm around Draco's waist. "So, Seamus, who's your latest victim then?"   
"Sorry, how rude of me to forget! Harry, Draco, this is Elliott!" So that's who it was! Elliott from Brighton! How sly of him to change his hair colour, thought Draco, feeling slightly guilty as he remembered that the last time he'd seen Elliott he'd had his tongue down Elliott's throat.   
"We've met before," said Elliott, his eyes glinting. "And you still owe me a drink, Draco!"   
"Er, yeah!" said Draco. "Um, I think we'd better get home, Harry, we've got to dump our stuff and," Draco gave a huge, fake yawn, "I'm tired!"   
"You're not getting away that easily!" said Seamus, linking arms with Draco. Dean grabbed Harry's arm. "We want all the gossip from your honeymoon and we can gossip better over cocktails!"  
  
*  
  
Harry woke up abruptly the next morning and groaned. He swore, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. He wondered briefly what the horrible thing in his mouth was, then realised it was his tongue. That's it, he decided. I'm never touching alcohol again. And that new cocktail dreamed up by Elliott had been lethal to say the least.   
  
He couldn't remember much of the previous night. He remembered being totally prepared to hate Elliott, seeing as he had kissed Draco in Brighton, but Elliott was actually quite hard to dislike. He was a lot of fun to be around, more bouncy than Seamus if that was possible, and just as loud. He'd seemed more interested in Dean once he'd got his drink off Draco anyway, so Harry had begun to relax. And drunk way too much.  
  
Harry felt hot breath and a tongue on the back of his neck. He smiled, turned over and opened his eyes. A huge black nose not unlike a double-barrelled shotgun was mere millimetres away from his eyes.  
  
"AAAARGH!" he screamed, sitting bolt upright and scrambling as fast as he could down the other end of the bed. A cute black Labrador puppy stared at him for a moment, then bounded over to him and started licking his face. Harry tried to fend it off with one hand, the other wiping his face.   
  
Harry heard a chuckle from the doorway and turned to see Draco watching him, leaning on the door frame.   
"Draco, get this thing off me!" he demanded, as the puppy launched yet another tongue assault on his face.   
"I see you've met Thor then. Isn't he adorable?" cooed Draco, picking him up and getting a face full of long pink tongue.   
  
"Where the hell did he come from?"   
"You don't remember? We found him. Well, it was mainly Seamus, but he said we could have him."   
"You *found* him? Draco, this puppy's poor owners are probably frantic with worry looking for him!"   
"I don't think so somehow," said Draco solemnly. "I don't think anyone ties a puppy up in a bin bag and throws him out by accident." He set Thor down, who started sniffing around. Harry looked at him for a moment.   
"So nobody wanted you, boy?" he asked. At the sound of his voice Thor jumped up on the bed and started licking his face again. Draco laughed, and produced a ball from his pocket. He chucked it into another room. Thor bounced after it.   
  
"You know, for a puppy whose been so recklessly abandoned by his owners, he seems pretty trusting."   
"Yeah, well, you just need a certain sort of charm to deal with distressed animals."   
"Draco, have you been using magic on that poor little puppy?" demanded Harry. Draco turned to face Harry, looking offended.   
"Me? The great and fabulous Draco Malfoy, using magic on a poor, defenceless little puppy?"   
"Draco, that cute and innocent tone isn't working..." began Harry, as Draco began trailing kisses down his body.   
"Isn't it?" Draco looked up at Harry, raising one eyebrow.   
  
"Draco!"   
"All right," replied Draco, tracing patterns on Harry's chest with his finger. "We performed a little memory charm him so he'd forget his mistreatment. Well, I say we, Dean was the only one sober enough to actually perform the charm..."   
"Do memory charms work on animals then?"   
"Dean says there's a special branch of magic for use on animals. He works with them anyway, so he must know. Anyway, enough talk!" Draco began kissing Harry's chest again. Harry pulled Draco up and kissed him softly on the lips, then began nuzzling his neck.   
  
Suddenly a cold, wet nose stuck itself in Harry's ear and the puppy's huge pink tongue assaulted his face again.   
"That bloody dog!" moaned Harry, pushing him away. Draco giggled, his face buried in Harry's neck. Thor climbed up on Draco's back, settled down and promptly fell asleep.   
"Cute, isn't he?" asked Draco. Harry, looking extremely annoyed, didn't answer.  



	4. Enter Rita Skeeter Mk II

Wyv: Thanks for reviews go here for the wonderful: Cat Samwise, SophieB and Ema Lee. We love you guys!   
Bel: My, we have been busy little bees lately, haven't we?   
Lan: And there's more to come... if you ask nicely, that is :)  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
A week later, and Draco had been dragged off shopping in Hogsmeade by Elliott. Dean was working, Harry was training, Seamus was...well, who knows what Seamus was up to, and Draco, who had planned to relax, enjoy the sunshine while they still had it and probably go down the pool later, was extremely annoyed at having his plans interrupted.   
  
While he usually loved shopping, no matter who he was with, he felt strangely nervous around Elliott. This was probably because the last time they had spent time alone they'd had their tongues down each others throats, and Draco was worried in case Elliott took it into his head to pounce on him. While Draco wasn't averse to being pounced on by strange, attractive young men, he usually preferred to have Harry on hand to hide behind in case they got a bit pushy. And while Elliott hadn't made any sort of move on Draco in the last week, Draco couldn't shake the feeling that Elliott fancied him.  
  
After a while, Elliott became annoyed with Draco's constant fidgeting and steered him to a place in the park where they could talk.   
  
"Why are you so nervous?" asked Elliott.   
"Me? I'm not nervous!" said Draco a little too quickly.   
"Liar."  
"Okay, I'm nervous."  
"Well, don't worry, I'm not going to pounce on you, Seamus is enough for any man!"   
"He's enough for a whole regiment, I should think," laughed Draco, feeling more relaxed now. Elliott grinned.   
"Yeah, that's true, I always thought I had a lot of energy but he's always got so much more than me! Where does he get it from?" Draco shrugged.  
"It's probably an Irish thing," he mumbled, searching in his bag for something.  
  
"Damn, forgot my sunglasses!" he muttered. "How can I look sophisticated and sexy without my sunglasses!"   
"Well, you look pretty sophisticated from here," said Elliott. "Although try not to screw your eyes up, that spoils the effect somewhat. And as for sexy, well, 'sexy' and 'Draco Malfoy' are synonymous, so I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Or is it Draco Potter now?"  
"It's Potter." Draco grinned and stretched out on the grass.  
  
"How do you know Seamus then?" asked Draco after a moment.   
"I'm an apprentice Quidditch commentator, I was working under Seamus for a month. But we only got together a couple of weeks ago, remember, the Northern Ireland v Republic of Ireland friendly? Some Irish nutter broke a bottle on his head and threatened me with it, and Seamus rescued me."   
"Seamus rescued you?"   
"Yeah, apparently that nutter was an old friend of his."   
"Ah. He's got a lot of 'old friends'."   
  
They sat in silence for a moment, Draco almost falling asleep, and Elliott made a couple of daisy-chains, which he placed as a wreath on Draco's head. Suddenly the silence was shattered by a high-pitched voice squealing "DRACOOOOO!"   
  
Draco sat up with a start.   
"Oh, no," he groaned, as a tiny witch wearing crimson robes made her way over to them. "That's Vicky," he added in an undertone to Elliott. "She does the gossip column at the Daily Prophet. She's so annoying, she'll do anything for a bit of gossip, makes a lot of it up herself...Hello, you!" Draco was pulled into a bear-hug by Vicky, who was surprisingly strong given her size.   
  
"Hiya, Drac, enjoying your day off? I'm working at the moment, on the lookout for Hagrid, I've heard a bit of gossip and I want to see if there's anything worth while submitting for the later edition of the Prophet. Ooh, who's this?" Vicky had just noticed Elliott. "Not cheating on Harry, are we?"   
"Don't be stupid, you know me," said Draco, but Vicky ignored him and was chatting to Elliott. Basic stuff, like if he was single (the first question she asked any man), about his sexuality (the second), his name, his whole life story. Honestly, thought Draco, she's worse than Rita Skeeter, if that was possible. He looked around for someone to help him get Elliott away from Vicky and he spotted Tim, one of the Chasers on the Hogsmeade team. He wandered over to where Tim was rolling something that Draco wasn't entirely sure was legal.  
  
"So, how do you know Draco?" Vicky was asking.   
"Er, well, I first met him in Brighton..."  
"Elliott!" called Tim, walking over with Draco to where they were sat. "Harry gave me a message, you and Draco are to meet him back at the flat and go on to Sirius's."   
"Oh, er, thanks," said Elliott, trying to keep the relief from showing on his face.   
"Oh, by the way, Draco, Seamus turned up just before training finished looking for you two, he demanded to know where you'd hidden his boyfriend."   
"He never does think of looking in the shops, does he? Thanks, Tim. See you tomorrow, Vick!" Tim wandered off and Draco and Elliott Disapparated.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Elliott, I should have warned you about her before... you didn't tell her anything too personal, did you?" demanded Draco as they appeared back at the flat. They were immediately pounced on by Thor, who jumped up into Draco's arms and started licking his face.   
"Er, well, I told her I was seeing Seamus..."   
"As long as she doesn't jump to conclusions and assume we've got something going on, we'll be all right," said Draco, looking worried. He groaned. "I hope she doesn't make something on the 'where have you hidden Seamus's boyfriend' thing, Tim really doesn't know when to shut up... he's a lovely bloke, just a bit dim. Fancy something to eat?"  
"Yeah, pasta if you've got any." Draco served up lunch and they decided to watch daytime chat shows on the Wizarding Network while they ate. Wizard chat shows were a lot more interesting that Muggle ones, as the participants were more likely to hex each other than chat.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed, causing Thor to bark madly and Draco to jump and spill bolognaise sauce all down his front. He looked at Harry in mock-indignation.   
"Harry! You know this stuff is a total bugger to get out of velvet!" he joked, falling silent as he saw the expression on Harry's face. Cold fury was showing in every line of his face.   
  
"Draco, what the hell is going on?" Harry demanded.   
"What? I'm eating lunch and watching chat shows," replied Draco cautiously, putting down his pasta and picking up a mug of tea. Harry advanced on Draco, who shrank back into the couch.   
"Idiot! I'm talking about you and him!" Harry gestured towards Elliott.   
"Harry, calm down, there's nothing going on between me and Harry," said Elliott.   
"I wasn't asking you!" shouted Harry. "Well, Draco?"   
"Like Elliott said, there is absolutely nothing going on." Draco could tell from Harry's expression that he didn't believe him. "What? You want to use Veritaserum on me? Listen. There. Is. Nothing. Going. On! Even if I did fancy him - which I don't - I wouldn't do anything about it. I love you."  
"Explain this then!" snarled Harry, throwing a newspaper article at Draco and sitting down in the armchair opposite him, where Thor bounced into his lap.   
  
"What a bitch!" exclaimed Draco moments later, after he'd read the article, which was titled 'Potter marriage on the rocks?'. "Listen, Elliott... 'Potter marriage may be over before it has even begun'... 'Malfoy spotted in the company of a very attractive man'... look, she's even said that the fact you made me a daisy chain was proof of our 'burning sexual attraction for each other'!" Draco screamed. "I hate her! She should not be allowed to talk to people! Ever!"   
"Draco? What's wrong?" asked Harry, eyeing Draco warily, uncomfortably aware that Draco had a mug of boiling hot tea in his hand, that he was waving about.   
"Did you see who the article was written by?" asked Draco. Harry shook his head and Draco threw it back over the room to him.   
"Vicky Rodgers? Oh, I see now! I'm sorry, Drac!"   
"So you should be," pouted Draco.   
"Oh no, he's doing the Passive-Aggressive Sulk!" announced Elliott theatrically, and they all laughed.   
  
"Hi guys!" announced a voice behind them and they turned to look at the fire. Seamus's head was floating in the flames. He looked terrified, which was a previously unexplored emotion in Finnigan psyche. "Is Elliott with you?"   
"I'm here, Seamus," announced Elliott, moving to the fire.   
"Ah, good. Look, me mam's just arrived. She wants to meet you." Elliott giggled.   
"That sounds like fun! I'll be over in a sec."   
"Oh, and Harry? Next time don't let your husband wander off with my boyfriend without letting me know where they're going!" Seamus grinned.   
"It would help if you didn't just wander off yourself!" replied Draco.   
"Is that Harry Potter you're talking to?" a woman's voice came from behind Seamus. "Well, invite him over, and that husband of his if he's there!" Seamus turned bright red.   
"Okay, mam. Well, you heard the lady, get your arses over here!" Seamus's head disappeared suddenly and they heard a thwacking sound as it went, a sound not unlike an enraged mother hitting an unruly son over the head with a rolling pin.   
  
Draco laughed as he reached for Harry's hand.   
"This promises to be fun," he said, as they all Apparated to Seamus's.  



	5. Just an excuse to see our two favourite ...

Bel: Thanks to: SophieB, Ruka-chan, Ema Lee, Prongs, Evil Angel, Isis D, SilvaraMaxwell, shinji, Azzie, OMG, Sandra Solaria Dees, Cat Samwise, PrincessEN, RainShadow and Moonbyrd. If we've missed anyone, we're sorry! We love you too! We love everyone who reads our fics :)   
Wyv: Sorry it's taken so long to come out. I am finally a university student (yay!) so I've moved away and the other two refuse to post anything until I've seen it first... so things'll be a little slower but we are still working very hard on all our fics, I promise :)  
Lan: *snif* Our Wyv's growing up... anyway, finally, we have...  
  
Chapter 5!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Siobhan Finnigan was everything a mother should be. She was warm, caring, had a wicked sense of humour, and, most importantly of all, she was a total embarrassment to her offspring, regaling her audience with stories from Seamus's childhood and bringing out the Dreaded Baby Photos. Seamus squeaked and attempted to bury himself further in the sofa. The other boys were in fits of hysterical laughter.   
  
"And here we are on holiday, I think Seamus was 15. He decided to go on a boating lake and then found out he couldn't row. He kept bumping into the bank, going around in circles and even managed to capsize the boat! I had to rescue him in the end!"   
"Ah, never mind, Seamus, you can't be good at anything!" grinned Elliott.   
"Don't you mean everything?" asked Draco. Elliott considered this for a moment.   
"No, I mean anything."   
"Would you boys like a cup of tea? Seamus, be a poppet and put the kettle on for us, would you?" Siobhan ordered.   
"But mother..." Seamus began to protest.  
"But mother nothing. Do as you're told, young man!" Seamus slinked into the kitchen, secretly grateful at finally being able to escape the embarrassment for a couple of minutes. "And don't try to slip anything into it, either! Last time he made me a cup of tea he put a drop of Silencing Potion into it, I couldn't speak for three hours!" Draco, Harry and Elliott laughed. In the kitchen, Seamus committed murder in his mind.   
"I'm afraid we'll have to skip the tea, Siobhan," said Draco, getting up. "Harry and I have to go shopping."   
"We do?" said Harry blankly.   
"Yes, we do."   
"You never told me we were going shopping!"   
"I did, Harry, I told you a week ago! You were probably too busy thinking about Quidditch..."   
"Right... anyway, lovely to have met you, Siobhan. Draco, I swear I don't remember..." Harry and Draco Disapparated, still bickering.   
"What lovely young fellas they are," commented Siobhan thoughtfully. "And rather sexy, too!" There came a crash from the kitchen as Seamus dropped the cup he was holding.   
"Mam!"   
"Just telling it like it is, Seamus."   
  
*  
  
Harry and Draco walked through Hogsmeade, Harry still firmly convinced that Draco hadn't informed him of their shopping date. Draco sighed.   
"Harry, dear, I told you five times this week already!"   
"When? I don't remember..."   
"When you got in from Quidditch training last Saturday. On Monday, over dinner. Wednesday, when we were planning what to do with Lorren tomorrow. Thursday, before we went out with Ron and Hermione, and last night before you cleared off with the Quidditch team to celebrate your latest win."   
"Oh, yeah, we've got Lorren tomorrow! Oh, no, that means..." Harry groaned. "It's Ron and Hermione's anniversary tomorrow! I totally forgot! I haven't got a present for them or anything!" Draco laughed and hugged Harry.   
"You're such an idiot sometimes. It's a good thing I've got them something from both of us."   
"You have? So why are we shopping?"   
"Because I need to get them something else. Or, rather, you do. Here we are." Draco steered Harry into a shop that sold....   
  
"Picture frames? How original," remarked Harry sarcastically. "I mean, I expected you to get them something arty or flamboyant, not a picture frame." Draco rolled his eyes.   
"*I'm* not getting them a picture frame, honey," said Draco, picking out a very ornate antique-looking mahogany one. "It's going to be from *you*. I've got them something to go in the frame. It's taken me weeks to do." Draco laughed as Harry looked totally bewildered.   
"What?"   
"Never mind, dear. Honestly, I thought *I* was meant to be the blond!" Harry smiled and rested his head on his husband's shoulder.   
"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"   
"We're taking Lorren to the fair. She really wants to go on the bumper cars."   
"You mean *you* want to go on the bumper cars."   
"Like you don't."   
"I don't. Well, not really. Well..."  
"See? You're even worse than Lorren sometimes."   
"You're just as bad!"   
  
*  
  
The next morning Harry and Draco picked Lorren up nice and early and dropped off their present - which turned out to be a beautiful, hand-painted portrait of Hermione and Ron sat in a rose garden. They said a hurried goodbye to Ron and Hermione as Lorren grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the house almost before they had time to say 'hello'.   
"We're going to the fair today, aren't we, Uncle Draco?" asked Lorren excitedly, skipping in between Harry and Draco.   
"We are indeed, sweetie," replied Draco. "We can go on the bumper cars and the rollercoaster!"   
"And the ghost train?"   
"Of course," replied Harry. "You can't go to the fair and not go on the ghost train. And we'll buy you a huge stick of candy floss, how's that?"   
"I love candy floss!" squealed Lorren. They reached the fair ground and Lorren immediately skipped ahead to reserve her bumper car.   
"I want to go with Draco first!" she announced. "I've got us a pink car, it matches your trousers!" Draco laughed and ruffled her hair.   
"Ready to get flattened, Potter?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in what Harry thought of as his 'sexy action hero' pose.   
"You won't even get the chance," grinned Harry.   
  
Five minutes later they emerged from the bumper car stand feeling rather bruised. Lorren was screaming with laughter as she dragged Draco and Harry to the ghost train.   
"I love these things," said Harry, getting into a carriage and helping Lorren in.   
"They're so tacky, aren't they?" grinned Draco, getting in on the other side of Lorren.   
"The ghosts won't hurt me, will they?" asked Lorren nervously.   
"Of course not, not with me and Draco with you," said Harry, putting his arm around her.   
  
They went on every ride imaginable after the ghost train. Draco got very wet on the bumper boats, as Harry and Lorren ganged up on him and nearly succeeded in bumping him off the boat. Draco got his revenge by winning a huge teddy in a bow and arrow tourney and hitting Harry over the head with it. Lorren won two smaller teddies when she managed to get three tennis balls in a bucket. Harry didn't win anything and sulked all the way home.   
"Never mind, love, there's always next time," soothed Draco when they got back home. Draco was still clutching his huge purple teddy. "Do you want to huggle him? He's called Boris."   
"Boris the teddy?" asked Harry, taking the teddy. "He doesn't look like a Boris. He looks more like a Darryl."   
"It's my teddy and I'm calling him Boris."   
"Thor, what do you think? Is it a Boris or a Darryl?" asked Harry, holding out the teddy for Thor to sniff. Thor growled and bit the teddy, dragging it over to his bed.   
"No! That's *my* teddy!" cried Draco, wrestling the puppy for the teddy. Harry laughed and did the only thing that was humanly possible in a situation such as this... took pictures. Lots of them. 


	6. The trouble with Christmas trees and god...

Bel: Thanks to: angelus grl, Sandra Solaria Dees, Juliana Black and Cat Samwise. Thanks again to the wonders of email (and the fact that I'm all alone in the house with nothing better to do now that Neighbours has finished) I bring you chapter 6, set in December, just cos I felt like doing a little fluffy pre-Christmas piece :)  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Harryyyyy!" Harry sighed, heaved himself off the couch and went to join his husband in the hall.   
"Drac, you know the rules, my Quidditch telly time is not to be interrupted unless…" Harry stopped when he noticed that Draco was struggling to get an enormous Christmas tree through the door, let alone the three million bags of shopping he had with him. "Where the hell did you get that?" Harry demanded.   
"Went shopping," gasped Draco. "Now are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there, gawping like a guppy?" Harry moved forward to help.   
"I can see you went shopping. Why didn't you just magic everything home?"   
"Because I didn't stay in Hogsmeade, I went to get a few bits and pieces from the Muggle town about a mile away."   
"A few? And anyway, why didn't you go to the Muggle town first?"   
"Because I only thought of going there after I'd gone to Hogsmeade." Harry and Draco succeeded in getting the Christmas tree into the living room. Thor came bounding over to see what they'd got, and ended up with a noseful of pine needles. Draco went to tend to the yelping puppy while Harry struggled with the shopping bags.   
  
"Need a hand?" Harry turned to see his godfather standing on the doorstep.   
"Yes please, Sirius!"   
"Draco, what the hell is in all these bags?" demanded Sirius, dumping them on the floor next to the Christmas tree. "Presents and decorations," replied Draco. At the word 'Presents', Harry immediately started trying to surreptitiously peek into some of the bags. Sirius snatched the bags away from Harry and started rummaging through them himself.   
"Any for me, Draco?" asked Sirius.   
"Yes, and those bags only have decorations in them," replied Draco, putting Thor down and picking up all the bags with presents in them. "Now I'll go and hide these, and you two can get started on putting the tree up." Sirius took out his wand and waved it, and a second later the tree was standing in the front window.   
  
"Now that's done, why don't we follow Draco and see where he's hiding the presents?" he whispered to Harry. Harry nodded, grinning, and they tiptoed up the stairs, listening for sounds of Draco hiding presents. Sirius's grin widened as they approached the half-open bedroom door – he could hear the rustling of the bags. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, almost trapping Sirius's fingers.  
"No peeking!" called Draco. A few moments later, he bounded out, and laughed at the other two's sulky faces. "You don't have long to find out, it's only fifteen days to go! Let's go and decorate the tree!"   
  
"Ouch! Draco…" Draco turned to see what his husband wanted this time, and laughed as he noticed Harry fighting a losing battle with a string of fairy lights. "It's wound too tightly around my leg, I can't move and I can't reach my wand!" Sirius came to the rescue, brandishing his wand, and the fairy lights unwound themselves from Harry's leg and started wrapping themselves around the tree.   
"Are you going to do anything other than sit there and watch us do all the work?" demanded Draco.  
"Nah," replied Sirius with a grin. "It's fun watching you two struggle!"   
"Okay then. You can put the fairy on top of the tree when we've finished. Without magic!"   
"Why do you have to put the fairy on last? Why can't you put the fairy on first before you put the tree up?" moaned Sirius. "Because it's traditional," replied Draco.   
"And it also gives us the opportunity to laugh at my godfather when he fails to accomplish a relatively simple task," replied Harry.   
"Hey, if you wanted to laugh at me, why didn't you say? I could just fall over the table or trip over the puppy, it will probably be a lot less painful in the long run!"   
"Yes, but not quite so amusing."   
  
They managed to get the rest of the decorations onto the tree without much hassle, although Harry did notice that a length of purple and silver tinsel and a length of white tinsel had gone missing, and Draco was looking suspiciously innocent.   
"Okay, Sirius!" announced Draco, handing him the fairy. "Time to put the fairy on top of the tree!"   
"And no magic, remember," warned Harry, as Sirius reached for his wand.   
"Thanks, guys. Am I allowed a chair to stand on, or do I have to scratch myself to death, impale myself on icicles and electrocute myself as I climb the tree?"   
"That would be quite amusing, but I think we'll let you have the chair," said Draco.   
"Shame," said Harry. "Sirius climbing a Christmas tree to put a fairy on top would have been something comical to show any potential shag partners that he decides to let us meet."   
"Which is precisely the reason that you don't get to meet them until at least a month into the relationship, when they've had time to find out nearly everything there is to know about me," replied Sirius. from the kitchen.  
"Yes, but they never last longer than three weeks," called Draco.   
  
Sirius said nothing as he returned with a kitchen chair. As he approached the tree, Thor shot out from under the coffee table and through Sirius's legs, causing him to fall over, drop the chair on his leg and crash into the Christmas tree, causing pine needles and decorations to drop onto him. Thor then decided it would be fun to jump on Sirius and start licking him.   
  
"That was not funny!" protested Sirius, as Draco and Harry fell about laughing.   
"What's not?" asked Remus, coming in with a man that Harry and Draco didn't know. He then clocked Sirius lying sprawled underneath the Christmas tree, covered with decorations, pine needles, a chair and mad Labrador puppy, still clutching the fairy in his hand. "Don't tell me he tried to climb the tree to put the fairy on top again?"   
"No, he tripped over the dog while carrying the chair to the tree in order to put the fairy on top," laughed Draco.   
"Mmm, tinsel-covered Sirius, exactly what I wanted for Christmas," said the man with Remus.   
"Hi, Laurie," said Sirius, getting up, picking up his wand and repairing the damage he'd done to the tree. "Harry, Draco, meet Laurie, my current 'shag partner' as you so delicately put it. Laurie, this is my godson Harry, and his husband Draco."   
"Nice to meet you," said Laurie, shaking their hands. He looked quite young, with long, black, curly hair, black PVC trousers and a deep purple shirt. "Sirius, we were supposed to be going to Annie's half an hour ago, she sent us to come looking for you."   
"Oh, shit! I forgot! Sorry, Harry, looks like I won't be putting the fairy on the tree after all!"  
"No, we have time enough for that," insisted Laurie, motioning to the chair. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, but complied, and after missing a few times managed to get the fairy on top of the tree. He jumped off the chair and bowed as the others applauded.   
  
"Before you go, Sirius, can I have a word?" asked Draco. Sirius nodded.   
"Go ahead, Laurie, I'll be with you in a minute." Laurie nodded, and he and Remus Disapparated. "Right, Oh Great and Wonderful Draco, what can I do you for?"   
"Sirius… exactly how old is Laurie? Not that it's any of my business, but he looks quite a bit younger than you, and…"  
"And you know what Draco's like about gossip," finished Harry, grinning.   
"Er…" Sirius looked embarrassed.   
"He can't be that young, at least, not younger than us, anyway," Harry reasoned. Sirius said nothing, he just continued going bright red and staring at the floor.   
"Sirius… *how* old is Laurie?" demanded Draco again.   
"Um… he's, er, 22…"   
"Sirius!"   
"He's nearly 23!" protested Sirius. "And it's not like it's illegal or anything…"   
"But that's half your age!" gawped Harry.   
"Well… his physical age, maybe," grinned Draco. "But mentally, it's Sirius who's the toy boy!" Sirius half-heartedly swiped at Draco.   
"Look, can I go now? Annie's expecting me."   
"Yeah, go on then," said Harry. "But…"   
"Yes?"   
"22!"   
"You're just jealous, 'cos he's gorgeous!" Sirius flounced to the door, then turned and said, in a ridiculously camp voice, "I may be a mangy old cat but I can still get the cream!"   
"Sirius!" Sirius Disapparated before the cushions that were flung at him reached their destination. Harry shook his head. "He's never going to grow up, is he?"   
"No. But then, neither are we!" announced Draco, flinging his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him into a passionate embrace.   
"Hey, contain yourself, Romeo," ordered Harry. "We've still got the decorations to put on the ceiling yet!"   
  
Two hours later, all the decorations were up.   
"Turn on the lights, Harry!" ordered Draco.   
"Don't be so impatient!" laughed Harry. He turned the living room lights off, and flicked the switch for the Christmas lights.   
"It's so pretty!" sighed Draco, sitting down on the couch and surveying the room.   
"A bit over the top," said Harry, sitting down next to him.   
"Yeah, but then that's just typically me, isn't it?"   
"Absolutely," replied Harry, putting his arm around his husband's waist. They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the lights.   
"Harry?"   
"Yes, Drac?"   
"I love you."   
"I love you more!" 


	7. Exercise is a four-letter word

Thanks to: NyghtMistress, Juliana Black and Villain. Sorry this part's been so long in coming. Two words - Writer's Block. Nasty, evil thing!   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke with a start as his husband emitted a dreadful shriek.   
"What's the matter, love?" he murmured sleepily.   
"Harry," said Draco, in a voice laden with doom. "My leather trousers won't do up!"   
"Oh, is that all?" yawned Harry, turning over and trying to go back to sleep, to no avail. Draco grabbed him and shook him.   
"Is that all? Harry, are you completely mad? This means that I have put on weight!" Draco jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror, where he began poking his stomach. "This is a tragedy! I never put on weight! Look at me, I'm getting podgy!"   
"Draco, everyone puts on a little weight over Christmas, it's natural. And you're not podgy!"   
"You're not even looking!" whined Draco. "Look. Look at me!" Harry groaned and raised himself up on his elbows.   
"You look great to me, Draco."  
"Don't be silly, look, I'm getting a belly! This means I have to go shopping and replace my entire wardrobe!"   
  
"You could always ex..." Harry broke off as Draco clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.   
"Don't say that word! That's a naughty word!"   
"But what's the point of having a gym membership if you never go?" Draco shot him an evil look.   
"I'm Draco Potter. Exercising is against my religion!"   
"What religion is that? Sexy, lazy bastards?"   
"Yep."   
"Well, I'm going to drag Sirius down the gym later and I'll need some help getting him out the door. While you're there with us you could always spend a couple of minutes on the treadmill."   
"I'll help you drag Sirius down there. But I'm not going to do anything, I'll just sit there and laugh at you two."   
"Why are you putting shorts on then?"   
  
*  
  
"Remus, I'm not in," ordered Sirius, jumping up and running into the kitchen as he heard the doorbell ring. Remus grinned and went to answer the door.   
"He's in the kitchen, hiding in the cupboard under the stairs," Remus told Draco and Harry. Harry grinned his thanks at Remus and went to ambush his godfather.   
  
"Remus, you told!" whined Sirius, as Harry dragged him out.   
"Sirius, stop being a baby. Honestly, you're worse than Draco!"   
"'m not," muttered Sirius, picking up his gym bag.   
"You are. Seriously, what's so terrible about a little bit of exercise?"   
"There's that word again," muttered Draco. "Harry, Sexy Lazy Bastards just don't exercise!"   
"They do if they want to fit into their leather trousers again," said Harry. Draco narrowed his eyes and followed Harry out.   
  
*  
  
An hour later, they arrived at the gym. The reason they'd taken so long was that Sirius kept trying to escape, and they had to hunt for him.   
"Now stop being silly," ordered Harry. "Honestly, I feel like the only grown-up here sometimes." He paid for the gym and slipped his arm through Sirius', squeezing hard to prevent him escaping again.   
  
A mere fifteen minutes later, Harry was striding easily along on the treadmill, while Sirius next to him was a broken, wheezing wreck and Draco fell off his treadmill and crumpled up on the floor.   
  
"That's... evil!" gasped Sirius, taking a gulp from his bottle of water.   
"I think my legs have seized up!" moaned Draco.   
"That just shows how unfit you are," said Harry, slowing down on the treadmill before coming to a stop and moving to the step machine.   
"Yeah, well, we're not all famous, superfit Quidditch stars, are we?" retorted Draco.   
"No, but you could be superfit if you stopped lying on the floor and complaining and started motivating yourself to work out," replied Harry.   
"He's going to end up killing us, isn't he?" gasped Sirius, using Draco as a lever to help him up.   
"Yes, Sirius. Yes, he is."   
  
*  
  
"See? That wasn't too bad!" said Harry brightly, when they left an hour later.   
"I'd prefer just buying myself slightly larger clothes!" moaned Draco.   
"Lazy bugger!"   
"No, we just don't see the point in killing ourselves just to look good," retorted Sirius. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to go and meet Laurie."   
"Oh, yes, we're having dinner with you and Laurie aren't we?" said Draco, grinning.   
"Yes, you are, and please be nice!" pleaded Sirius.   
"I still can't believe you're going out with a 22 year old! And it's lasted longer than a month, that must be some sort of record!" exclaimed Draco.   
"You're not going to go on about his age again, are you?" moaned Sirius.   
"Sirius, we are going to be going on about it for the rest of our lives, mate," grinned Harry. Sirius groaned as he prepared himself for the verbal barrage. 


End file.
